Il n'y a que l'enceinte de tes bras
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: Petit OS SagexMeredith, écrit pour une amie fan de se couple *pour toi merichou ! :D* Et pour se couple si peu probable mais que j'apprécie beaucoup !


_Il n'y a que l'enceinte de tes bras, pour me procuré la paix… _

Les derniers jours d'été s'écumais dans la dernière lueur du soleil tapant sur les eaux claires des plages des caraïbes. Le vent léger faisait danser les palmiers dans une dérive calme et apaisante, la mélodie du vent resterait à jamais un calmant pour mes nerfs souvent mis à l'épreuve.

Il était étrange pour moi de vivre sur la douceur du sable, à la tranquillité de la faune exotique.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de quitté notre cottage et de marché vers l'océan, ou les vagues fredonnais un chant dignes des sirènes à mes oreilles j'avais toujours étais attiré par l'eau, depuis ma plus tendre enfance…innocente enfance…

La fraicheur de l'eau me provoquais d'agréable frisson me libérant de cette pesante sensation de sommeil du au silence environnement, seul les chants des oiseaux semblait troublé la quiétude ambiante, et dans ce cocon de sons transparents j'abaisser mes paupières dans le seul but de capturés ce moment et de la gardé dans un coin de ma mémoire afin dis repenser pendant les moments scabreux…

« Quelque chose te tracasse t'il chaton ? »

Je sursauté à l'entente de cette voix chantante et caverneux emplies d'exquises sonorités seulement capables d'être atteinte par des personne de notre espèce...

Je ne répondis pas me contentant de me rapprochais de sa voix à reculons jusqu'à percuter son torse robuste et finement taillé, une stature digne d'un dieu… De mon dieu.

Il vint déposais un baiser dans mes cheveux, sais mèches châtain devenu blonde par le sel et le soleil vinrent se mélanger à ma chevelure corbeaux un contraste frappant , qui ne faisait qu'accroitre les battements de mon cœur mort…J'étais tout son contraste lui l'homme a la stature impérieuse et à la peau caramélisé par le soleil, ses grand yeux jade se perdant dans l'abysse de mes sombres iris, mais surtout sa sérénité et sa paix intérieur…J'avais beau paraitre calme tout mon être bouillonnait d'ardeur et de vengeance…D'où notre isolement a Sage et moi afin de nous retrouvais... De fondé notre amour sur des base solide et incassable bien loin de tous ses couples tortueux qui se constituais de nos amis perdu dans ce cercle vicieux. ..

Ses main dérivèrent le long de mes bras afin de capturé la bague sur mon annulaire gauche, constituais d'argent et de cette pierre d'un sombre bleu a pépite et éclaires d'or ayant l'incroyable pouvoir de nous faire vivre une vie normales sous la puissance lumineuse du soleil.

« Sage ? »

« Oui, mon cœur ? »

« A tu seulement songé au futur…Que vais-je bien pouvoir dire à Alaric quand je vais réapparaître miraculeusement…Nous aurions dû les prévenir mon amour… »

« Tu c'est très bien que cela aurait été impossible mon ange…Ils nous faillaient réfléchir à nous…Sans se perturbateur de première ! »

« Sage ! Ne commence pas… »

« Je ne fais que dire la vér… »

« Sage ! Bon sang ! »

Il ne répondit rien se contentant d'esquissé un sourire dans mes cheveux…il entoura ma taille de ses bras puissant et viril, me procurant l'ardeur et l'amour dont j'avais…besoins…

Je me retournais doucement restant à l'emprise de ses bras…et vint plongeant dans ses iris rappelant les forets boisés du nord des états unis… mes main se posèrent instinctivement sur ses pectoraux mis a nue et posait mes lèvres délicatement sur les sienne qu'il était bon de sentir sa bouche contre mes dents m'imprégnant de son gout toute penser rationnelle sembla quitter mon esprit…

Avec une surprenante synchronisation un doux gémissement vint sortir de nos gorges, alors que nos crocs sortaient de leurs prison de chaires et qu'il enfouissait ses mains dans mes cheveux dans le but d'intensifié le baiser devenue brulant après quelques minutes…serait-elle des heures ? Je n'avais plus aucunes notions du temps dans ces bras…

Et alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière le point de jonctions de nos vue je su que nous affronterions le futur ensemble.

Que lorsqu'il me posa sur le sable pour me faire l'amour, que seul le moment présent pouvais bien conté…

Tous les deux ensemble nous pouvions conquérir ou vaincre le monde…


End file.
